I'm sorry
by Animeforever321
Summary: Lucy wants to be with Natsu but she gets jealous of Lisanna so she does something outrageous. She gets offered a deal and she accepts. Even though she knows it will change the guild's view of her and lose her friend's trust, she is still willing to do it. But just when everything seemed okay something horrible happens.
1. Disappointment

**Hello, this is the first story I've written so please be kind. This may be a really simple story but I tried hard to make something that you all Natsu and Lucy fans will like. Some of these ideas are based on the _Key of the starry heavens Arc __and the Phantom Lord arc. _Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Lucy's POV

It was another day at fairy tail guild. The guild was lively and noisy as usual. Even from a distance people would still hear the guild members. Lucy Heartfilia headed towards the guild entrance with her celestial pet Plue, trailing after her. She walked up to the bar where fairy tail's bartender, Mirajane greeted her.

"Good morning Lucy!" Mirajane said smiling, as she wiped a washed cup with a cloth.

"Morning Mira!" Lucy waved and sat down on one the bar chairs.

"Puu puun!" Plue said jumping up and down. Plue sat on the bar table where a lollipop miraculously appeared out of nowhere which he started eating.

"Here you go" Mira said, as she passed Lucy a cup to drink.

"Thanks" Lucy replied, drinking the liquid in the cup.

It was then when she heard a familiar voice talking nearby.

"Nats-" the blond mage said turning around.

She stopped as she saw Natsu talking to another girl with short snow- white hair.

Lisanna.

They were laughing and smiling, chatting away. Lucy turned back round and tightened her grip around her cup.

"Well I guess I should leave them be," she thought to herself. "After all, they haven't seen each other in a long time." Lisanna had been stuck in Edolas for quite some time and had come back to Earthland recently. "They were really good friends since they were small and they are really close," "There is nothing wrong with them hanging out for a bit." She was trying to sound positive but inside, she couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. Natsu was Lucy's best friend too and she was starting to get lonely. Lucy was deep in her thoughts until someone interrupted her.

"Lu chan!" a blue haired girl said cheerily popping out of nowhere.

"Levy chan!" Lucy said surprised, facing the small, 17 year old girl.

"Here is the book you wanted to borrow, i've finished reading it" Levy said, handing the book over. Both of them were a pair of bookworms and loved reading and writing.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to return it as soon as possible" Lucy said, accepting the book.

Lucy hopped off the chair and started walking out the door, planning to go do some shopping before going home. She stopped half way, near the guild door and stared at the pair of friends. The pink haired boy and the snow- white haired girl were still chatting to each other as if it were only the two of them in the world. Lucy couldn't help but notice that smile Natsu gave Lisanna just now. Lucy really loved his smile a lot.

"Lucy, you look funny" said a blue cat with wings floating in mid air. He waving his tiny paw left to right in front of her face continuously, trying to get the blond girl's attention.

"Get lost, Happy!" she raged.

"Aye!" Happy said flying away.

Lucy sighed and walked out the door, clutching the book to her chest. She hadn't noticed, but the pink haired boy was watching her as she left.

* * *

Lucy was humming a song while she was carrying her bag of groceries. She stopped. It suddenly started to sprinkle then rained hard.

"Oh darn, I forgot to bring an umbrella!" She said shielding her groceries, trying not to get anything wet.

"May I assist you ma'am?" someone asked, placing an umbrella over Lucy's head.

Lucy looked up to see who her helper was. It wasn't someone she recognised. Wild, black hair trailed down pass his shoulders and a small lock of white hair was tied in a plait near the front of his face. He wore a black and grey vest with furry, white sides and purple clothing underneath. He was also wearing dark purple lipstick and maybe eye shadow? which was unusual. "This guy is definitely creepy" Lucy thought.

"Thank you" Lucy said kindly.

"No problem at all" the stranger said.

That was then something caught his eye. They talked for a while. Each time Lucy hesitated before answering. Before he left he placed the umbrella in Lucy's hand.

"Don't you forget" he whispered in her ear and walked off not looking back.

She held onto the umbrella and walked home. Whatever the stranger had said, was troubling her.

When she got home she took a shower, changed into her pink pyjamas and flopped onto her bed. She curled under the covers and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

**This is the first chapter of my story. I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! :)**


	2. Target

**Hello, this is the first story I've written so please be kind. This may be a really simple story but I tried hard to make something that you all Natsu and Lucy fans will like. Some of these ideas are based on the Key of the starry heavens Arc and the Phantom Lord arc.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

Lucy woke up with the warm sun, shining through her bedroom window. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. She lifted up her covers and peeped under, looking hopeful. What she expected to see, well, wasn't there. She sighed and walked to the bathroom.

She took a quick morning shower using her flower-scented soap. She washed and then wiped her face with the small towel hanging beside the sink and then reached out for her toothpaste and toothbrush. She squeezed, expecting the paste to come out but was unfortunately empty. She sighed in frustration and pulled the rigid handle of the small cabinet above the bathroom sink. She reached out for a new tube of toothpaste but her hand stopped in mid- air. There in the corner she saw another set of cup and toothbrush that she hadn't seen for quite some time. It was Natsu's. He would occasionally come and sleep in Lucy's apartment whenever he felt like it so Lucy bought a set just for him. He hadn't come for a long time and the set stayed dry and untouched. Normally Lucy got annoyed when Natsu trooped into her apartment un- invited but now she longed for him to come. But he hadn't. Not for a long time. He probably got tired of going there anyway. She felt like crying as she closed the cabinet but held it in. She quickly brushed her teeth and went to the wardrobe.

She changed into a dark green top, which had frayed white edges at the top and bottom, and had a white cross on the side. She then wore a short pink skirt with a brown belt where she hung her celestial keys on the side. She put her pink bag over her shoulder and locked the door as she left.

* * *

As she walked down the few steps below the front door of the small building, she heard voices she recognised. As she expected Lisanna and Natsu were walking by, deep in conversation. She let her face hide under her blonde fringe as she walked past them trying not to notice. They were both laughing away.

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu said, grinning.

Lucy stopped and just stared at the ground. Her vision began to blur. Then she ran, who knows where, maybe the guild? Natsu called for her but she didn't look back.

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

"Wait! Lucy where are you going?" He tried to reach out to grab her arm but she dodged and ran past him.

"What's up with her?" Lisanna asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know…" Natsu said frowning.

Did he do something wrong to upset her? She did look pretty sad for some reason. And he thought he saw tears in her eyes. Whatever it was, it made him feel worried.

"Hey I'll catch up later, there's something I need to do" Natsu said, facing the girl beside him.

"Sure" Lisanna said, shrugging.

"Okay, see you" he said lifting his arm to wave and began walking away.

* * *

"Natsu, why are we here?" a blue cat said floating above his head.

"I want to make it up to Lucy," Natsu said, talking to Happy. "She looked pretty upset so I want to buy something for her" he said, looking through some items in one of the shops in the town, Magnolia.

"You liikkkeee her" Happy said putting his paws to his mouth laughing madly.

"Shut up Happy!" Natsu said swatting away Happy, like an annoying fly.

"Okay okay, hey maybe I can go to that yummy fish stall to buy Lucy a big fish," " I know she will feel better then." Happy said as he flew over towards the stall.

"You do that," Natsu said.

Natsu concentrated hard trying to think of what to get his best friend. He then overheard some people talking and started to listen. He didn't like what he heard.

"Arhhhh, why do we have to go this dump?" A girl said, complaining. She had pale- white, long hair and a long blue ribbon that went around the front part of her hair. She wore a one- piece blue dress with a feathery look to it and separate dark blue sleeves with feathered wings attached to the back.

"Because this is the place where we need to find what we need," A man said stepping in. He had messy reddish, purple hair and a small part of a fringe. He had pointed ears and one of his eyes had a scar covering it. He wore red, like robes with white strips and a waistband. He wore a black cloak with white ends over it.

"If I stay here any longer then I think I'll be sick," "This is considered a town?" "How stupid," the girl said, not caring about the people that stared at her.

"Then we better get the job done quickly right?" the man said, his hands in his pockets.

"Uhhh fine," "Who was the person we had to get again?" the girl said flicking her long hair.

"Lucy Heartfilia," the man said grinning evilly.

Natsu's eyes widened. Lucy?

* * *

**For some reason the bold, line and italic rarely work in my story chapters and when it does I don't know how I did it. If you know what is the problem or have another solution of adding in the bold, line and italic please let me know! Oh and please review, follow or favourite my story, it would be very much appreciated! ^^**


	3. Too late

**Hello, this is the first story I've written so please be kind. This may be a really simple story but I tried hard to make something that you all Natsu and Lucy fans will like. Some of these ideas are based on the Key of the starry heavens Arc and the Phantom Lord arc.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Happy's POV_

"Happy!" Natsu shouted out.

"Natsu?" he said, flying into view.

"C'mon we need to go" Natsu gestured, starting to walk.

"Go?" "Where to?" he said landing on the ground looking puzzled.

"Are you coming or not?!" Natsu shouted, starting to get angry.

"Aye." he said emotionlessly looking down . Why was Natsu acting this way? He rarely got angry. He looked up to see Natsu already at a far distance speed walking ahead. Happy ran on his two small feet trying to catch up to Natsu.

* * *

"Lucy's house?" Happy thought to himself. "Why Lucy's house?" "Was Natsu planning on having a nap in Lucy's bed?" "Was Lucy all right?"

_Natsu's POV_

He grabbed the pink duvet that was lying on the bed and pulled. Lucy wasn't there. He went to the bathroom and checked. The shower maybe? He could imagine the look on Lucy's face. He opened the shower curtains expecting an angry Lucy raging at him but the shower floor seemed un wet and the towel hanging on the bathroom rack stayed dry.

"Natsu, is Lucy okay?" Happy said, a worried look on his face.

He didn't seem to hear. He was too busy looking through each room. He checked twice. He stopped and stood in the living room for a moment and then an idea popped up in his head.

"The guild" he thought and he ran to his destination closing the door as he left.

* * *

The guild was surprised by the bang of the front door. They all looked up from what they were doing.

"Lucy!" He shouted. There was no reply. He looked around and spotted the ice wizard with ravin black hair. He ran up to him who was looking like a normal person for once, wearing clothes in public but was strange all the same. There was a deep scratch on his neck.

"Where is she?!" He demanded, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket.

"Tell me where she is, you ice bastard!" he said raising his arm, his hand turning into a fist.

"Hey Natsu clam down please!" Mirajane said lowering his arm and removing his hand from Gray's collar.

"Tch" Gray glared, folded his arms looking away.

"Where is she?" he asked again calming down a little.

"She's coming" Mira said not looking him in the eye.

"We have to warn her before those people take h-" he was stopped before he could say anymore, Mira placed her finger on his lips, but then her finger curled and her hand tightened. She lowered her hand and placed both hands together, clasping them tightly.

"Oh Natsu..." Mira whispered. "They've already taken her."

* * *

Silence.

"WHAT?!" he couldn't believe it. It was only a few minutes ago he heard some people talking about their plan.

"Why didn't you guys stop them?!" he said, his voice rising.

"We tried you jerk" Gray said coldly.

"Master was out for the day and Erza went on a solo mission this morning" Mira exclaimed. "They chose the perfect time," she whispered.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Gray's POV_

"Hey Lucy, you okay?" he asked coming up to Lucy who was sitting in a corner in the guild.

Lucy looked up to the figure standing in front of her where there were fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Nothing for you to worry about" she mumbled.

"Hey, If something is troubling you, you can tell me you know" he said smiling at her. He offered his hand to her. Lucy took it gratefully and stood up.

BANG!

The front door of the guild opened with a bang. Everyone stopped and stared. A single man stood there looking around. Only he didn't really act like a man. He was more like an animal, crouching down smelling the air. He had a pointed nose and some sort of suit with red stripes. He had a headgear with yellow hair pointing out on both sides and a purple covering on his eyes. Suddenly, he moved and he was gone from his previous position.

"Lucy we better get out of h-" he started.

But Lucy wasn't there anymore. She was gone.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

"Do you know who that person was?" he asked worriedly.

"No." Mira said.

"Uhhhh" he sighed in frustration.

"But." "He had a guild mark." Mira said quietly.

"What guild was it?" He asked quickly.

"Oracion Seis" Mira whispered.

* * *

**I've figured out the problem now with the bold and stuff. It's all good. Thank you for all the help I have received with this problem though. Thank you ^^**


	4. Group Arrangements

**Hello, this is the first story I've written so please be kind. This may be a really simple story but I tried hard to make something that you all Natsu and Lucy fans will like. Some of these ideas are based on the Key of the starry heavens Arc and the Phantom Lord arc.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

Anger boiled inside him. He knew something weird was going on when he entered the guild doors.

"You wait Lucy.." he whispered to himself. "I'll come soon."

He turned around to see the short blue haired girl with a worried look on her face.

"Lu- chan please be okay" Levy said clasping her hands tightly.

"Levy," He said bending down because she was kinda short for him. "It'll be alright," he said giving her his best encouraging smile. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Lucy's got me right?" he said standing up. "I'll save her, don't worry" he said grinning.

Levy looked at him sadly and then gave him a positive smile. "Right" she said nodding.

"That's right," he said patting her shoulder and smiling, treating her like a 10 year old.

"Hey ice freak," he said facing the ice mage. "What's that weird looking scratch on your neck?"

"Shut the hell up" Gray said coldly, covering the scratch on his neck with his hand.

"That really fast one, from Oracion Seis" Mira said stepping in into the conversation. "He attacked a lot of our members without anyone even being able to fight back." "He was really quick" she said.

"How many people got hurt?" he urged. Just then he heard someone calling his name from behind.

"Naaatsuuu!" the person called.

He turned around to see Lisanna running up to him.

"Lisanna, I haven't finished treating your wound!" he heard someone calling her from a further distance; It could have been Elfman, Lisanna's big brother.

She flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He was taken back by surprise nearly toppling over but both feet landed on the ground safely.

"Lisanna!" he said steadying her. "Did that Oracion Seis guy get you too?"

She nodded but smiled all the same. "It isn't that bad, Elf nii- chan was helping me treat the wound," she said showing him her arm, which had a loose bandage with three deep red scratch marks underneath.

"Hey, that looks pretty bad" he said scratching his head.

"Nah, it's fine" she said smiling.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Ahem" Mira said, clearing her throat, trying to get people's attention. So what I thought of, these few minutes is that maybe we should form into groups to find whereabouts they have captured Lucy" she said showing her plan to everyone.

"Preferably 3-5 groups would be good," "And please try not to split up unless really necessary" "Those guys are stronger than they look," she said, handing the pen back to Reedus.

"Natsu!" "How about we form a team," Lisanna said placing her hand in his.

"Lisanna, I think it's more reasonable if you go with Elfman and me" Mira said to her little sister.

"Naaawww, fine okay" she said, giving Natsu a sad frown and walking towards her two siblings.

"Levy- chan!" Jet and Droy said together popping out of nowhere.

"Lets form a team together," they both said cheerfully to the 17-year-old girl.

They glared at one another and fought and argued to see who would be with Levy or not.

"Guys guys, why can't we just be a three- some?" Levy said sighing as she read her book, sitting on the bench.

With a surprised look on her face, someone suddenly lifted her up with one arm/ hand. She dropped her book on the floor and peered behind to see who it was. The black- haired dragon slayer looked at her giving no expression at all.

"Gajeel, put me down!" Levy shouted her face going red as she tried to escape from his grasp.

"Gajeel, I think that's enough," a small panther Lily said his arms folded as he peered up at his fighting partner.

Gajeel let her go and said nothing, looking away. She blushed a little and looked the other way.

Panther Lily sighed.

"I think what Gajeel was trying to say is that we should form a group," the black bear- like cat said to Levy. "Jet, Droy, Gajeel you and me" he said giving a small nod.

* * *

On the other hand~

"Juvia must be with Gray- sama!" she said, grabbing Gray's arm.

"Hey! Quit being so clingy!" he pestered.

"But Gray- sama!" she said whining. "Lovers should never part!" she cried.

"Since when were we lovers?!" Gray said, his whole face going red.

"Your so mean Gray- sama!" Juvia cried as big drops of tears dripped down her face.

"Umm, Juvia san?" A little girl with long, dark- blue hair said coming up to the rain woman.

"Umm if you want, how about you join our team?" Wendy asked, tilting her head. "We've got Cana- san, Charle and me," she said.

"Juvia would be honored!" she said clasping Wendy's hand tightly. She turned around and gave Gray a 'loving' death stare then walked away. _('Loving' as in not a proper mean death stare, just a playful one. Juvia style:3)_

"Gray, Natsu how about you two form a group since your actually an official team?" Mira suggested.

"Form a group.." Gray thought.

"With him?" Natsu thought.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and then both of them started laughing madly clutching their stomachs.

"I'm serious" Mira said sternly. "You both may get off the wrong foot most times but you two work really well together," she said smiling.

Both of them faced the other way not looking at each other with annoyed faces. Whether they liked it or not they were a group.

"So it's Happy, ice cube and me," Natsu said folding his arms.

"Hey! What's with the ice- cube part?!" Gray shouted angrily.

Both of them shouted hateful comments at each other as Mira stood there wondering.

"Hmm.. Maybe their group is a bit too empty.." she considered. "I wonder if-"

Just then a loud bang filled the room. It seemed like it was coming from the entrance of the guild. The guild door. _(Why another bang? Who knows :) After all it is a noisy guild. They should really fix that door :P)_

"I came back as soon as I heard" the figure at the entrance said.

"Your back!" Mira said clapping her hands together.

The figure walked towards the huge group of people crowded around the bar. As she walked, a wisp of scarlet red hair blew in the wind.

* * *

**The random italic writing that suddenly popped up out of nowhere would just be my opinion on something or when I need to explain something. This will happen anytime in any chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) I most likely will update one chapter every Thursday, look forward to it! :D**


	5. Feelings

**Hello, this is the first story I've written so please be kind. This may be a really simple story but I tried hard to make something that you all Natsu and Lucy fans will like. Some of these ideas are based on the Key of the starry heavens Arc and the Phantom Lord arc.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Normal POV_

"You're kidding me," Gray said.

"Eheh, Erza.." Natsu said nervously.

Erza walked up to the pair of 'friends' _(Natsu and Gray)._

"Natsu, Gray, I'm joining your group," She said going straight to the point.

"Don't decide for yourself!" Natsu replied angrily.

"Do you have a problem with my decision?" She said, glancing over with her hands on hips.

"No! Not at all! Ri- right?" Gray said quickly, looking over to Natsu.

"It most certainly is not right," Natsu said stepping towards Erza. "You're not joining our group until you fight me!" he said pointing directly at her.

She smiled. "I see."

"Don't do it your gonna get yourself killed!" Gray shouted.

Natsu glanced over to Gray and grinned. "Your just a girly sissy boy who's afraid of everything." "I can defeat Erza this time!" he said.

"Yes, It seems you have gotten stronger from last time," she said smiling. "I must congratulate you." "Come over her Natsu" she said gesturing.

"You truly are not the little kid you were before," she said, bashing his head against her armor. He fell unconscious onto the ground.

"Well, that was a quick fight" Happy said flying over their heads.

"He's an idiot.." Gray said sighing.

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

"Natsu.." a voice said.

"Lucy?" he said looking around.

"NATSU!" the voice got louder and louder until in the end there was no sound at all except a faint cry.

He gasped and sat up. It was just a dream. He looked around to see where he was. He was in an ice cave.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Finally, your awake" someone said.

Natsu turned his head to see Gray.

"Yeah, I'm awake" he said glaring rubbing his head.

"Erza bashed your head really hard," the blue cat called. "You've been asleep for aaaggeeess," Happy said. "It's already night time" he said stuffing a fish in his mouth.

"Yes, I must apologize" Erza said her arms folded. "But other than that, we are going to spend the night here," "Get some rest everybody," she said as she lay her head on the ground.

"Wait. What?!" Natsu shouted.

"Lucy is out there! Who knows what condition she's in," his voice getting louder. "You guys might not be worried about her but I most certainly am!" he said getting ready to stand up.

"Hey! Don't you dare say I'm not worried about her you bastard!" Gray said punching his face.

"Hey cut it out both of you!" Erza shouted at the top of her voice. She calmed down and looked at Natsu with a worried smile, "We are all worried about Lucy." "But Gray and I have been searching this entire day," "We need our rest," she said patting his shoulder.

"Okay. Fine. Get your beauty sleep," Natsu said rubbing his cheek, turning away.

* * *

_Gray's POV_

He was pretty annoyed with what Natsu had said. He turned around and rested his head on his elbow not looking at the two. But other than annoyance, he was also feeling guilty.

"Lucy.." "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." he whispered to himself.

He let his hair cover his eyes as he thought guiltily to himself. He clenched his fist tightly and released his grip. In his palm was an ice Fairy tail symbol. The first thing he had shown to Lucy when she was new to Fairy tail.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Gray's POV_

On the train~

He held one arm out placing his hand flat upward with his other hand tightly placed on top. He held it there for a second and then opened his hand, where an ice Fairy tail symbol was revealed in the palm. Lucy clapped her hands together and stared at it.

"Ice magic," he explained to her.

_(The top part is from the original version and I added the part below)_

"It's very pretty," she said.

"Here" he said, gently placing it into her hand.

"Wow!" she said happily. "Thank you so much!" she said smiling at him.

He looked at her and grinned.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

He sighed as he remembered. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. On the other hand, Natsu was having a hard time sleeping properly.

_Natsu's POV_

He woke up with the sun escaping from the ice that stood around them. He rubbed his eyes, not fully awake yet. He sat up right and then sniffed the air. Something was wrong. It was then; he noticed a weird figure walking towards their direction.

"My my, what lovely angels" the person said, stepping in front of him.

* * *

**I tend to write things that may not make that much sense to you. The thing is, you need to know the fairy tail characters and know their magic to know what's going on most of the time. E.g. In Gray's flashback, Lucy was taken away by that mysterious character really quickly. I got a comment saying that the kidnap was too fast. The character that took Lucy was Racer from Oracion Seis and his magic is meant to be fast. If something is unclear to you like from what happened in that part of the story, please let me know so I can explain to you properly! :) Do you know your Fairy Tail characters? Which character is the one in the last paragraph? :3**


	6. Angel

**Hello, this is the first story I've written so please be kind. This may be a really simple story but I tried hard to make something that you all Natsu and Lucy fans will like. Some of these ideas are based on the Key of the starry heavens Arc and the Phantom Lord arc.**

**This chapter has mild violence in it. You have been warned O . O But please don't back away from reading this; it's not that bad! ;D**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Normal POV_

"You.." Natsu said glaring, as he stood up.

"Natsu, you know her?" Gray asked stepping behind him.

"My, that's quite the welcome" the stranger replied mockingly.

"You're the person I saw in town the other day with that other jerk," Natsu said, his anger fuming inside him.

"Natsu calm down, " Erza said, holding him back.

"Ahhh, so you overheard our conversation," she said raising her finger to her lips. "Tsk tsk, is this what fairy tail wizards are like?" she asked smugly. "Oh, but I haven't properly introduced myself, " she said. "I'm Angel, from Oracion Seis," "A pleasure, " she said bowing.

"Don't give me that crap!" Natsu shouted, aiming a kick to her head.

She dodged and gave a dark smile. "Now, now" she said.

"Tell me where she is!" he said, both his fists suddenly engulfed with fire.

"What ever do you mean?" Angel asked innocently.

"You know very well what I mean!" he shouted, aiming several punches.

"Oh?" she said with an evil grin dodging every hit she got. "I have no idea what your on about but why not see all the beautiful things that are happening to your guild members at this moment?" "Your in need of a bit of entertainment," she said, taking a hidden lacrima from her sleeve and revealing several horrible scenes.

Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy watched in horror as screams and shouts escaped the lacrima.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried from the lacrima, as the iron dragon slayer was getting beat up by another guy.

"Oh you see there?" "That's Cobra," Angel said pointing at the man. "The man I was with in your snobby town, remember him?" she asked Natsu with an evil grin. The scene that was showing just now, switched to another scene.

"Lisanna!" Natsu shouted, but of course she couldn't hear. It was like watching a television screen.

"Oh is this Lisanna your girlfriend?" Angel asked smugly. "Well she's getting pretty beat up by Racer isn't she?" Angel said as the guy landed several attacks on Lisanna without nearly being seen at all.

"That's the guy that took Lucy.." Gray muttered angrily.

"Natsu.." Happy said, looking up at his partner as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"You Fairy tail wizards aren't very good aren't you?" she whispered into their ears. "Your like flies, no worse than flies your like-"

Natsu pushed her onto the ground and the lacrima flew out of her hand. She screamed as he punched her cheek. Gray picked up the lacrima and stared at it for a second before smashing it on the ground.

"You don't know what your talking about.." Natsu said darkly, his hand tightening around her neck. She stiffened and tried to prise his hand away from her neck.

"Think before you speak!" he shouted, raising his other hand, which was being covered all over with flaming red fire.

Her eyes widened. "Hey, wait a sec-" she was cut off when he punched her jaw. Blood trickled down from her mouth onto the cold ground, dyeing the ice a pale red.

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

She gave a faint smirk and made small sounds. It sounded as if she was laughing.

"What? You in for another one?" he said raising his arm again.

"Natsu that's enough," Erza said, helping him get up.

"You- won't- win," Angel spoke, gasping a little as she lay on the icy floor.

"Huh? What did you say?" he asked getting fed up.

"We- we've go- got so ma- many strong me- members," she said.

"Yeah, well I don't care how strong your members are," Natsu, said rubbing the back of his neck. "If one of my friends is in danger, no matter how strong the opponent is, I won't give up from trying to save them," he said.

"Then your stupid," she answered.

"Stupid or not that's me, it's my decision not yours," "I'm not going to give up protecting what's precious to me," he said starting to turn away. "That's Fairy Tail," he said, giving her a small grin, swinging his scarf to the side and walking away.

* * *

** I just remembered that an idea I had a while ago for this story is kinda from the Edolas Arc. To be honest, I thought of the idea before I even remembered about Edolas but I'm just stating this incase some people think I'm copying something without saying so. P.S. this Edolas stuff is for later on in the story. **


	7. We've found her

**Hello, this is the first story I've written so please be kind. This may be a really simple story but I tried hard to make something that you all Natsu and Lucy fans will like. Some of these ideas are based on the Key of the starry heavens Arc and the Phantom Lord arc.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Natsu what are you doing?" Gray asked scratching his head as the fire dragon slayer took a worn out blanket from one of the backpacks.

"It would leave a bad taste in my mouth if I left her how she is now," he said putting the blanket over the girl who was lying on the floor, knocked out.

"Your very thoughtful as always," Erza said, folding her arms with a small smile on her face. She was deep in her thoughts until coughing and shuffling noises suddenly awakened her.

"Do you hear that?" Gray asked looking around.

Apparently Erza wasn't the only one. The coughing continued until they heard a faint voice.

"Warren?!" Erza shouted, placing two fingers on her head. Natsu, Gray and Happy did the same.

"Every- one, we- we've found the location where Lucy is," Warren said coughing.

"Hey are you okay?!" Natsu asked panicking.

"Is th- this Natsu?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, everyone in our group is okay," Natsu rushed.

"Thank goodness, Bi- bisca and Alzack are badly wounded, I'm fine,"

"You've become stronger Warren," Erza said nodding approvingly.

There was a small choking noise, probably a laugh.

"The location," Gray interrupted.

"Ahh yes, apparently there is a cave, the inside is made of ice due to the coldness but on the outside is naturally all vegetation." _(I don't even think that's possible, oh well XD)_

"Yes we are in the cave now," Gray said listening closely.

"Well, the entrance of the cave is pretty hi- high up," "If you look straight ahead, I'm guessing you should be able to see a big slanted mountain," "The very top of the mountain, that's where a cave is," "She's there," "There should be a forest below the ice cave your in, easiest way to go, travel through there,"

"You sure?" Natsu asked.

"Po- positive," he said before the call was cut off.

"Hey! Warren! Come back!," Natsu shouted.

"Shh Natsu, he used up all his energy for that call, let him rest." Erza said patting his shoulder.

* * *

_(I'm writing the last part of the way to the mountain because it would be really boring reading the whole entire journey) _

"Yo- your ki- killing me," Natsu wavered, his head over the side of a raft, that was gently moving down a river current.

"This is the fastest way to get to Lucy," Erza said sitting down cross-legged with her arms folded.

"Yeah unless you plan on walking the whole way," Gray said staring at the pink mess. "But other than that, uhh- why are you in a swim suit?" Gray asked looking at the scarlet haired girl up and down.

"That's Erza!" Happy said, sitting on a nest of pink hair. _(BTW Natsu's)_

"I ca- can't take this any- mmmore," Natsu said flinging himself off the raft.

"Your hopeless, I've got no choice then," Happy said sighing, picking up the dragon slayer by his tail and flying alongside the raft.

"This is taking longer than I thought," Erza said getting worried. "And we have no idea where the mountain is from this view,"

"Should we keep going?" Gray asked who was steering.

"I guess so," Erza said putting her hand to her chin.

"WAIT!"

"Natsu?" Happy called down. He had finally gone back to his usual self.

"I smell.. Yes, it's Lucy's scent," he said sniffing the air.

"What?! Really?" Erza shouted out.

"Gray, we are jumping off this raft now before we loose her trail!" Erza shouted to him.

"Wait what?!"

* * *

"Natsu are you sure?" Erza questioned. _(She used requip to change into her armour as she jumped off the raft)_

"Yeah, it's Lucy" he said.

They all followed Natsu from behind, placing all their hopes to him. He suddenly stopped which made Gray bump into him.

"Hey what are you-" Gray shouted but then stopped when he looked up. They had reached the mountain.

* * *

Suddenly someone appeared from the bushes. He wasn't anything like a human. He was like a bear but coloured an unnatural deep pink colour. He had a wide evil grin and a zippered chin. He had long robotic arms and purple-gloved hands. There were flashing coloured lights all around a big arc that was stuck on his back. One half of his body was purple and the other half was green. He had a zig- zagged tail with a round sphere attached to the end. There were three columns and each had a button underneath, this was in the middle of his stomach.

"Hello, Fairy tail" he said, a huge grin on his face.

"Oracion Seis I'm guessing," Erza said stepping forward as she used requip to change into another armour.

"Ha ha! You guessed correct," "I'm Jackpot," he said. The 3 columns on his stomach were changing and stopped when there was a row of lightning bolts.

"Ding ding ding!" "We have a winner!" he shouted out. Lightning bolts shot into the direction where Erza was standing, where she luckily shielded herself without getting hurt.

"Natsu, Happy!" "You guys get to Lucy, Gray and I, will hold him off for now!" she shouted.

"Happy! Max speed!" Natsu shouted to his partner.

"AYE SIR!"

They both shot up like a rocket all the way to the top of the mountain until there wasn't a trace of them there anymore.

* * *

**Okay this chapter was pretty bad, I'll do better next! Please follow or favourite if you haven't yet and you like this story. Oh and please also review! :D**


	8. Traitor

**Hello, this is the first story I've written so please be kind. This may be a really simple story but I tried hard to make something that you all Natsu and Lucy fans will like. Some of these ideas are based on the Key of the starry heavens Arc and the Phantom Lord arc.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

Happy stumbled onto the floor as the reached the top of the mountain to the entrance of the cave. The inside was pitch black and was nearly impossible to see anything except for the rocks that were visible near the entrance.

"Natsu.. I can't go any further." Happy mumbled.

"It's okay, you did great Happy, now we can finally get Lucy and go home right?"

"Mmhmm" Happy said nodding as drops of tears landed on the ground.

"C'mon let's go," he said with a smile.

He picked up Happy in his arms and walked towards the entrance. He lifted his finger where a flame appeared, which he used to get some light. As he drew further in the cave it wasn't as dark anymore, glowing crystals lit up the cave ceiling. He went deeper in and could see now that it wasn't as small as he thought; it was quite a large area and their were side steps leading up to another level. Suddenly someone appeared out of the dark into view.

"So you've come," "Dragon slayer." The stranger said, grinning darkly.

"Who are you?!"

"Now now, don't need to be so demanding," "I'm Midnight, preferably Brain ll please, leader of Oracion Seis," he said raising his arms.

"Where's Lucy?!"

"Lucy?.. You mean the pretty blonde?" Midnight asked. He clicked his fingers where two flame torches lit up behind him on either side of a large stone/ rock where the celestial mage was tied. Two thick metal cuffs were tight around her wrists as she dangled helplessly.

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

"LUCY!" he shouted.

He quickly placed Happy on the floor and sped up the side steps to reach his best friend. He jumped up towards the stone; his whole hand engulfed in fire and punched the metal, trying to break it. It didn't leave a scratch. Even so, he kept on trying, desperate to save her.

"It's useless," he heard a voice saying behind him.

"Let her go!" he shouted, his whole body raging fire.

"Now, now you could have just said so, manners these days," Midnight said sarcastically, retrieving a controller from his pocket and pressing the button.

Surprisingly, the metal that clasped around her wrists detached and she fell free. He ran towards her and caught her in his arms just in time.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!" he said panicking.

Her eyes opened slowly as she stared ahead not focusing properly. Suddenly her eyes widened and she jumped out of his arms, pushing him away.

"Na- Natsu, I did- didn't think you wo- would make it," she stammered.

"It's okay, I'm here now, we can go home," he said relieved. He gave her a weary smile but she didn't smile back.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" he said worriedly.

She didn't reply.

"S- say something Lucy, so I know your okay," he said.

She didn't look him in the eye. Her head was bent so he couldn't see her face; one hand was placed on her arm.

"L- lucy?" he whispered, losing his smile.

An evil laugh escaped behind Lucy, the figure walked up to her, but he didn't keep his eyes of her. Midnight placed one hand on her shoulder, and she stiffened.

"She's quite the actress isn't she?" he said patting her shoulder.

"What? What does he mean Lucy?" he said, staring into her eyes.

She didn't say anything; all she could do was shake.

"Yes, tell him Lucy," Midnight said, whispering in her ear and grinning darkly.

"Lucy?" he pleaded.

"I- I'm so- sorry," she said a tear trickling down her cheek.

Before he could say anything, everything went black.

* * *

**Lucy what did you do?! :OOO**


	9. The Deal

**Hello, this is the first story I've written so please be kind. This may be a really simple story but I tried hard to make something that you all Natsu and Lucy fans will like. Some of these ideas are based on the Key of the starry heavens Arc and the Phantom Lord arc.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

Everything was dark. He couldn't see anything but he knew someone was there.

* * *

He opened his eyes to see nothing but a blur. He couldn't remember anything. He looked wearily around trying to get a sense of the place he was in. He tried to do something but for some reason two metal cuffs had tied his arms. He blinked and focused properly. Below him he saw a scarlet haired girl and a raven-haired boy shouting at someone. They looked familiar to him. He looked at the person they were shouting at. A blonde girl stood in front of him shouting back. Suddenly he remembered. His eyes filled with tears. He tried to shout her name but it came out as a whisper. She turned around to face him with a surprised look on her face.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Lucy what are you doing?! Let us through!" Erza shouted.

Lucy turned to them and said nothing._ (Them referring to Erza and Gray)_

"She works for me now, I guess you don't know your guild members properly," Midnight said peering down smirking.

Gray said nothing; he just stared at Lucy astounded.

"So it was all a trap?!" Erza shouted getting angry.

"Maybe it was, who can say?" Midnight said putting one arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"What are you doing to Natsu?!"

Midnight grinned darkly.

"Do you know what I desire the most?" He paused. "Dragon slayer magic," "Your precious Lucy agreed to help me." She deserves all the thanks,"

"You see, once I've extracted all the dragon slayer magic no one will be able to beat me," "I'll be the strongest wizard there ever was,"

"As you know a wizards life span is all relied on his/her magic, once his power is drained from his body he'll be nothing," "In other words he'll be dead," he said a huge smile on his face.

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

Her eyes widened. She pushed Midnight off her shoulder and stared at him shocked.

"Wa- what do you mean he'll be de- dead?" she said her body shaking.

"It's just like I said sweetheart," he replied grinning darkly.

"B- but I-," "Th- that's not what I wanted." she whispered, her heart pounding.

"Yes I know, life is unfair, you'll just have to deal with it," "Now come, his dragon slayer magic is nearly all extracted," he said walking up to her to grab her wrist.

She hit his hand away and took a step back, placing both her hands together to her chest. She stood there not knowing what to do.

"N- no,"

"No,"

"NO!" she grabbed Midnight by his jacket nearly pushing him off the ground.

"GIVE ME NATSU BACK! PLEASE!" she cried out desperately, tears running down her face as she shook him furiously.

He glared at her darkly and pushed her to the ground as she hit the rock wall falling unconscious.

"LUCY!" Gray shouted.

"After all this you still trust her?!" Midnight said his hands in his pockets as he kicked her.

"Stop it!" Gray shouted angrily stepping forward.

"What did she mean this wasn't what she wanted," Erza asked Midnight with a serious look, stopping Gray with her arm.

"Oh you didn't know?" "I offered her a deal and she accepted." "Stupid girl,"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh darn, I forgot to bring an umbrella!" She said shielding her groceries, trying not to get anything wet.

"May I assist you ma'am?" someone asked, placing an umbrella over Lucy's head.

"Thank you" Lucy said kindly.

"No problem at all" the stranger said.

That was then something caught his eye.

"So, your from Fairy Tail?" he said looking at her hand.

"Oh yes, I'm a celestial wizard," she said nervously.

"How interesting," he said smiling.

"That Salamander is from your guild right?"

"Oh? You mean Natsu?"

"Ahh yes, the dragon slayer, I hear he's very powerful,"

"Oh yes definitely."

He paused and thought for a moment.

"Tell you what, I'll offer you a deal," "You give me what I want and I'll give you anything In return,"

"I- I do- don't really know you and, so umm I better get going," she said starting to walk away.

"Now, all I want is dragon slayer magic, you must have something on your mind,"

She hesitated and looked up at him.

"Ahh so there is something you desire,"

"Natsu.." she whispered.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Now you see, she didn't mean to betray your guild, all she wanted was the love of someone who didn't love her back," "How touching," he said mockingly.

"Yo- your wrong,"

"I do lo- love her."

* * *

***Le giant squeals* Go for it Natsu! :D**


	10. Blood red flame

**Hello, this is the first story I've written so please be kind. This may be a really simple story but I tried hard to make something that you all Natsu and Lucy fans will like. Some of these ideas are based on the Key of the starry heavens Arc and the Phantom Lord arc.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Normal POV_

Midnight turned around shocked.

"How are you still able to talk? By now all your magic should have been extracted,"

He looked around and saw the raven-haired boy jumping down from the stone/ rock.

"It's a shame you didn't make those cuffs ice proof," Gray said smugly.

Erza grinned, holding Happy in her arms.

The two cuffs around Natsu's wrists had been frozen by Gray's ice magic and were stopping any magic power flowing through. Natsu broke free and the cuffs shattered, breaking into pieces. He landed on the ground and stood up and stared weakly at Midnight who still looked shocked.

"Thanks icicle, I owe you one," Natsu said wiping his chin and grinning.

Midnight's expression darkened. He smirked and lifted his hand as a blood red flame appeared in his hand. He aimed it towards Natsu and grinned wickedly.

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

She opened her eyes, blinking a few times. She looked around and saw her friends. The friends she had betrayed. She hated the thought of it. She focused properly and then she saw him. Pink hair, white scarf, it was Natsu. She breathed out relieved. Natsu was safe. That was all that mattered. But then she saw Midnight producing a blood red flame in the palm of his hand. Her eyes widened. She felt weak and couldn't move her body without wincing. But Midnight had just aimed the fire at Natsu and it was pelting towards him. She had to do something.

"Nice try, but fire won't work on me," she heard Natsu say.

"Na- Natsu!" "That's not an ordinary flame!" she screamed.

He didn't seem to hear her so she did something so quickly she didn't even think straight.

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

The red ball of fire was hurtling towards him. He planned to eat it, as soon as it touched him but it never did. Instead a figure loomed in front of him. He gaped in horror and tried to reach out to her but it was too late. A horrible piercing scream left her as the fire spread all around her body. He tried to grab hold of her but when he touched her arm his finger burned. Then all the red fire disappeared and smoke rose into the air. She staggered a little and then fell to the ground. He caught her body and collapsed on the ground. She didn't move a muscle. Blood trickled from her mouth into the palm of his hand. He stared at his hand in horror. He shouted her name but there was no response. She seemed lifeless. It was like she was. Dead.

* * *

_At Fairy tail guild~ (_each line different speaker)

"Master, what do you suppose we do?"

"Is Lu- chan going to kicked out of the guild?"

"I'm aware of the situation,"

"She was bribed," "Gramps please let her stay,"

"Gray- sama, do you like Lucy?!"

"Everyone I assure you she won't be kicked out,"

"But.. Even if she is still in the guild, Lucy- san isn't waking up,"

"Wendy stop crying," "And stop grabbing on to me Happy,"

"Aye.."

"Where's Natsu- san now?"

"He's in the infirmary," "He hasn't left her side since."

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

"Lucy wake up.." "It's been 5 months already," he whispered, tightening his grip on her hand.

He bent down, his face a few centimeters apart from hers. He closed his eyes and a tear escaped his eye and landed on her face, trickling down her cheek. He sat back on the chair and cried, wiping his red eyes with his scarf.

The escape hadn't been easy but at least they all got out and was back safely in the guild. Everyone's injuries were healable and everyone was cured in no time except for Lucy. Midnight was captured by the royal guards and was put in prison where he belonged.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"My that's a surprise," Midnight said, walking up to them.

"Don't come any closer or I'll beat the crap out of you!" Natsu shouted tightening his grip around Lucy protectively.

"Is that a threat I hear?" he said stepping closer.

"Don't move from here," Gray said stepping in front of him.

"Now why would I listen to you?"

Gray swung his fist and aimed for Midnight. He dodged and lifted his arm and dark magic shot into Gray's direction hitting him multiple times. Gray winced but he didn't give up. Two sharp spear like icicles appeared on each of his arms as he swung to hit Midnight. It cut Midnight's cheek where blood tricked down his cheek.

"Not bad Ice wizard,"

"SHUT UP!"

"Uhh let's just finish this, shall we?" Midnight said sighing.

He raised his arm to attempt another attack but Gray grabbed his arm.

"Hey! W- what are you doing?!" Midnight said trying to remove his grasp.

Gray held on firmly, a dark expression on his face.

"You've hurt my guild and my comrades," "I won't forgive you."

Gray tightened his grip on Midnights arm where ice began to spread along his arm. Midnight screamed trying to pull free put the ice had frozen all his insides and he couldn't move. The ice spread all around his body until he looked nothing more than an ice sculpture. Gray let go of his arm with disgust and then walked over to Natsu and Lucy. He crouched down and cupped her cheek, looking at her.

"C'mon, we need to go now." "I got news from Warren, they're all waiting outside," Erza said patting both boys on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Natsu, Gray, she'll be alright, we'll save her."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

He had fallen asleep on the side of the bed. He opened his eyes to see Lucy sitting up and staring out the window. He sat up properly and stared at her.

"Lucy..?" He whispered.

She turned her head to him. It was real. She was awake. She was alive.

"Lucy," "Your finally awake." he said tears forming in his eyes.

"W- wh- where am I?" she said rubbing her head looking away.

"And," she turned to look at him.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Please read and review! And please favourite or follow if you are enjoying this and haven't already done so! A fun little game! Guess which character was talking during the fairy tail meeting and write in the reviews to see if you got them right! Whoever gets the most right wins! :D **


	11. Memory fire

**Hello, this is the first story I've written so please be kind. This may be a really simple story but I tried hard to make something that you all Natsu and Lucy fans will like. Some of these ideas are based on the Key of the starry heavens Arc and the Phantom Lord arc.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

"Wh- what?" Natsu thought he heard wrong.

"Who are you?" she repeated again staring at him curiously.

He didn't know what to say. He just whispered his name.

"Natsu.. I'm Natsu," he said staring into her eyes, trying to search for her.

"Natsu.. I don't recall the name," she said looking into the palm of her hands.

This was the Lucy he knew right? What happened to her? She was just playing a trick, a joke. Right?

"Are you the doctor?" she asked, staring at the strange boy.

It was then, the infirmary door opened as someone walked in.

"Natsu, I made some tea for yo-,"

* * *

_Normal POV_

As Mira walked into the room carrying a tea tray, she stopped as she saw Lucy. She stared at her for a moment thinking it was her imagination. She put her hands over her mouth, dropping the tea tray, as it smashed to pieces onto the ground. She didn't seem to notice at all. She ran over to Lucy and hugged her tightly.

"Lucy! Your okay now!" she cried, her arms tight around her friend.

"Mira it's no use, she doesn't remem-" Natsu started but Lucy spoke over him.

"Mira san!" Lucy said, hugging her back.

"What?.." "What's happening?" "Why didn't she remember him?" Natsu thought. He started to feel dizzy; He put one hand on the chair balancing himself and his other hand over his forehead.

"Quick! I'm going to tell everyone in the guild you're alright, they'll be so happy!" Mira said clapping her hands together as she ran out the door.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Hey you are a doctor!" Lucy said smiling, presuming he was as he rubbed his forehead.

"Lu-" Natsu started, reaching to hold her hand but was knocked over by a boy running past with raven hair.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted, running over to the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

"Gray!" she laughed and flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Natsu stepped out of the way and watched Gray and Lucy as they laughed and embraced each other. He was envious.

Gray steadied Lucy as she stumbled out of bed. She was still getting use to walking again. She held onto Gray's arm, walking together over to the door.

"Gray.." Lucy said looking up at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"He's staring at me," Lucy pointed at Natsu.

"He's just a stupid flame brain, don't worry," Gray said, not knowing about Lucy's memory loss.

"Oh okay," she said giggling.

* * *

_Normal POV_

_(At Fairy tail guild)_

"Memory fire," Levy said clearly.

"A type of dark magic, the victim who is attacked by memory fire will forget the one person they love the most. It starts off as a flame the colour of blood. Once touched by the victim the fire will wrap around the entire body, erasing as much of the memory as possible, a feeling of one's soul being ripped out. But as the memory leaves, the body will feel weaker since a part of them has been erased."

Levy shut the book breathing heavily, placing it on the table and pushing the book away. She looked at the group and nodded sadly.

"So Lucy- san was attacked by a memory fire," Wendy whispered.

"Natsu- ni was erased from Lucy- ne's memory," Romeo said, his head on the table.

"Yes, it seems," Erza said nodding.

"That's horrible," Wendy said falling to her knees, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why would such magic even exist?" Cana sighed, a barrel of beer next to her which was un-touched.

No one knew the answer.

"Where is Lucy-ne now?" Romeo asked.

"She's with Gray," Mira said sighing.

"I feel so bad for Natsu- san," Wendy cried, collapsing into fresh tears again.

"Lucy doesn't know that her real love is Natsu, she thinks it's Gray,"

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

"Natsu.."

She opened her eyes as a shadow of a tree loomed over her. She had fallen asleep. A hand was waving up and down over her face. She looked at the person sitting next to her. He smiled and offered his hand to her. She took it gratefully and sat up and lay on his shoulder.

"Gray?" she asked peering at him.

"Hmm?"

"What do you know about Natsu?"

"Well.. I know he's a hot- headed flame brain, and that's basically it,"

She laughed and continued lying on his shoulder.

"Why do you ask?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

"Oh, nothing really." "It's just when I woke up in the infirmary he was sitting there as if he was waiting for me," "And he looked sad when I didn't know who he was, it was like he knew me all along," "It's weird huh?"

_Gray's POV_

Gray was aware of the memory fire situation because Erza and Levy had told him. He didn't want to upset Lucy or make her worried, he had to choose the best solution possible.

"Gray?"

"Oh sorry, just thinking,"

"About what?"

He looked at her and smiled, realising he loved her. He flicked her lightly on her forehead. She hit him softly and nudged him laughing.

At a distance, behind some trees, a certain pink haired boy had seen the whole thing. His scarf blew in the wind as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**I created a new magic called memory fire :) This is a GrayLu chapter for Gray x Lucy fans! Please don't hate me for adding GrayLu if you're a fan of NaLu. I'm a fan of NaLu and GrayLu but NaLu is my OTP :D Everyone loves a love triangle right? :3 Which pair are you rooting for? NaLu or GrayLu? :3 Don't worry it's gonna be NaLu in the end, it's a Nalu story after all!**


	12. Happily every NaLu

**Hello, this is the first story I've written so please be kind. This may be a really simple story but I tried hard to make something that you all Natsu and Lucy fans will like. Some of these ideas are based on the Key of the starry heavens Arc and the Phantom Lord arc.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Gray's POV_

"Lucy.. I love you," he whispered to her.

She looked up surprised and then smiled.

"Me too,"

"No.." "You don't."

She was taken aback.

"Wait, what?" she said dumfounded.

"You just said-"

"I love you but you don't love me," he said frowning a little, his arms folded, resting on his knees.

"Yes I do," she said straight away.

He looked at her and gave her a soft smile.

"No, you love someone, but that someone isn't me,"

"Yes it is you, I know it is," she said with a concerned look.

"Lucy, try to remember, that person you really love is waiting for you, don't make him suffer any longer,"

"No I love you Gray!" she said angry tears forming in her eyes. She rubbed her eye with one hand fiercely as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

He pulled her hand away from her face and pulled her in for a hug. Her tears stopped as she hugged him surprised. He kissed her forehead lightly and embraced her for the last time.

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

He sat on a chair at the bar table, his head on the table with his arms folded. He sighed, running his fingers through his pink hair.

"Natsu, why don't you just tell her?" Mira asked feeling his pain, as she wiped a cup with an old cloth.

"I don't want to hurt her,"

"But your only hurting yourself even more."

He didn't say anything.

She sighed.

"Natsu, just make sure you do the right thing," Mira said nodding.

"Mira-chan! Another cup over here!"

"Me too Mira-chan!"

"Be right with you!" she said smiling cheerfully and walked off to attend them.

* * *

He was about to walk out of the guild when he spotted a girl looming in the shadows, sitting on a barrel of beer, in the corner. He walked over to the strange figure scratching his head wondering who it was.

"Oh! Juvia!" he said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him her face red, evidence of her crying.

"Juvia is sad," she said, looking into the palm of her hands.

"Why are you sad?" he asked scratching his head.

"Gray- sama loves Lucy-san," she said her hair covering her face.

"It's painful isn't it?" she whispered, turning her head to him as sparkles of tears escaped her eyes.

His face fell and he gritted his teeth.

"Well why aren't you stopping them?"

"Because Juvia loves Gray-sama,"

"What do you mean?"

"Juvia loves Gray-sama, so Juvia will do whatever she can to make Gray- sama happy,"

"But, Juvia still will tell Gray-sama her feelings for him,"

"Juvia wants Gray-sama to know how much she loves him, even if Juvia can never have him anymore,"

She stood up and walked out of the door, she paused half way and turned around back to Natsu.

"Natsu-san should think about Lucy-san,"

"Don't wait for Lucy-san to come first, Natsu-san has to make the first move or nothing will ever be accomplished."

She turned on her heel and walked out, closing the door, not looking back.

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

She sat under the cherry blossom tree, her arms folded with her head in her knees. Sobbing. She heard footsteps walking over to her. She lifted her head.

"Gra-" she started. But it wasn't Gray; it was the boy from the infirmary.

"Hey," the boy said grinning softly, one hand in his pocket and the other hand waving at the celestial mage.

A tear trickled down her cheek; it wasn't who she expected. She stood up and turned to walk away, wiping her eyes.

"Wait!" he shouted grabbing her arm.

She turned to face him startled, but then frowned.

"Can you please let go?" she whispered in an agitated tone.

His eyes widened and he released his grip.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

She placed one hand on her other arm looking away, not facing his direction.

"What do you want?" she asked not looking him in the eye.

"I.. umm.."

"If you don't have anything to say, I'm going to leave," she said starting to walk away.

"No wait!" he shouted, running from behind. His arms automatically wrapped around her, embracing her.

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

"Don't go.." he whispered in her hair.

"I love you Lucy, even if you will never remember me, or never love me again,"

"I'll remember the missions we went on, the fun we shared, and how you saved me back then,"

"I'll always be there to protect you no matter what,"

"So, please accept my love for you," _(So cheesy Natsu, but very cute :P)_

He cried on the back of her shoulder, hugging her tighter, not wanting to let go.

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

She pulled away and put both hands to her chest, breathing heavily, not looking at him. His warmth. His hugs. Felt so familiar..

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

It was no use after all, he sighed, tears still running down his face.

He suddenly stumbled backwards as the blonde mage turned around and ran into his arms. His eyes widened stunned. She wrapped her arms around him, her grip tightening on his shirt.

"Natsu.."

His eyes widened, he had wanted her to call his name one last time.

"I want to remember, I swear I do,"

"I've tried but I just.. Can't." she whispered into his chest.

"I want to remember the missions we did, the fun we had too,"

"I want to remember the love I had for you," she cried, her face stained with tears. She looked up at him, finally making eye contact.

His eyes watered as he looked down at the person he loved the most. He slowly bent his head down but then stopped and hesitated, he then kissed her cheek. He gently removed her from his chest and looped his fingers into hers.

He smiled at her, breathing out.

She smiled too wiping the tears from her eyes.

He had gotten Lucy back.

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

Dear Mama,

Even though I don't remember clearly about everything, I won't give up trying. I know one day, I will remember. I'll remember Natsu. About how much I love him, how we met, everything I sacrificed for him, everything he did to protect me, even anything embarrassing that ever happened. I guess this is what love is. He isn't telling me anything though, I'll just need to find out for myself, but until then, I'll just have to wait for the time to come.

Love your daughter, Lucy

**_The end~_**

* * *

_Epilogue_

"Natsu I love you."

"Me too.."

"I can't hear you Natsu, please speak up!"

"I said I love you!"

"Oh my, did Natsu just confess to Lucy in front of everyone?"

"Aye he did Mira.."

"Shut up Happy!"

"I didn't mean to say it like that!"

"So you don't love me?.."

"No, Luce it's not like tha-"

art/Nalu-x-kiss-342298912 _(first link, by LucyHea123)_

**End :D**

* * *

**Two confessions in one day Lucy? You sure are popular with the guys ;) This is a very cheesy chapter, but it's NaLu fanfic so it's to be expected :D Thanks for reading the last chapter to my first fanfic story :D Hope you have enjoyed it :D Until the next one~**


End file.
